


311 and a Bottle of Cheap Wine

by KrissyG927



Series: Hot and Dirty [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl have been friends a long time. Best friends. But its about to change suddenly. I am intending this as a one shot, but you all know how easy I am LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	311 and a Bottle of Cheap Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> Special thanks to Magenta's nightmare for holding my hand through this. I love you bestie.

Carol walked down the hallway and banged on Glenn’s door and then on Daryl’s. She felt like their mother sometimes instead of their roommate, especially on days like this. It had been like this for so long now and it was more than a habit now.

It was just like a frat house and she was the dorm mom. This was what she had willingly signed up for and sometimes she thought she had a screw loose. But they were her two best friends in this world.

She just knew they would never be to class or anywhere without her wakeup call every day in the form of music blasting and door banging. It was the same scene on repeat every day.

First Glenn screamed “I’m up, I’m up” when she banged on his door. And every morning Daryl opened the door to his room and fell out into the hall way headed to the bathroom. He was in his usual low riding sweat pants that he slept in all the time, and his hair sticking up all over the place. This particular morning, he looked like a train wreck.

He had gotten home late the night before and she didn’t feel sorry for him at all. He was his own worst enemy and always had been. The had known each other forever, but he was the definition of insanity repeating the same behavior and expecting a different result. So was she but for other reasons, with other things, the three of them knew each other so well that their insanities all lived well together. Just like they did.

In a few minutes he was in the kitchen getting coffee with Carol and was soon joined by Glenn. They drank their coffee in silence and listened to the music she was playing that day, 311 ‘Beautiful Disaster’ was coming from the iPod on the dock in the tiny hallway/living room of their apartment.

“Hungover?” She asked looking at him, and he looked like a mile of bad road this morning.

He nodded. “No more drinking on school nights.”

“Tell that to all your girls.” Glenn laughed. “I don’t feel sorry for you. I was up studying till two and you still weren’t home.”

“Was over at Kelly’s.” Daryl replied.

“Well, she’s gonna flunk out too.” Carol said pouring creamer in her coffee.

“I won’t flunk out, you’ll help me.” He said, “Kelly’s on her own.”

“Nice boyfriend you are.” Glenn said.

“Nah, it aint that way, it’s just a thing.” Daryl said to Glenn. Then he turned to Carol. “So you gonna help me or what? I got a psyche exam on Friday”

“Yeah.” She said, puffing her hair out of her face. “I will.”

“I know.” He grinned at her.

She got him through high school and she’d get him through college too. He was her best friend and they always had each other’s backs. She always helped him with his school work and he always made sure she had her favorite creamer for her coffee and an endless supply of chocolate licorice.

He bought it every day for her and more than a few of his girlfriends in the past had an issue with it. They didn’t last that long if they thought he would choose them over his best friend in the world. Carol lived next door to him practically all his life, going away to college had been a given, being roommates unquestioned. They were tight, no matter what and who didn’t like it.

Carol came first and he always made sure she had everything she wanted and they could step off if they didn’t like it.

Their apartment was small and with the three of them in the kitchen it was close quarters, never mind when Glenn’s girlfriend Maggie stayed over. Carol had hardly any room in her bedroom for her photography equipment and her enlarger was still at home. She was a photography and Journalism major and the evidence was all over the apartment. Pictures of Daryl, Glenn and Maggie and of all manner of nature.

It was a small three-bedroom affair with a bathroom, kitchen and a tiny sitting area. The only thing Carol liked about it was the fire escape that led up to the roof of the building. Sometimes she would go up there to sit in the sun, she kept a beach chair up there and they had some other things up there.

On summer nights when it was hot, they would all go up there with a radio, some wine or whatever they were drinking and sit there talking long into the night, because usually they didn’t have classes then.

Those were some of the best nights of their young lives, up on that roof.

The apartment was cheap because it was above a pizza parlor and there was always noise coming from downstairs, hence the music playing all the time.

They had all lived there two years. And the small of pizza permeated their lives sometimes, but the price was right.

“Remember guys, my parents are coming.” Glenn said as they sipped coffee.

“Glenn when are you going to tell them the truth?” Daryl said. “I don’t know what’s the big deal.”

“The big deal is, for this dinner my parents need to think you two are...”

“We know.” Carol said getting her cereal out of the cabinet. “We know the drill. Daryl is my brother because you can’t live with a woman unsupervised, we get it.”

She turned to Daryl who was making a face, just to tease Glenn.

“Stop it, they’re old school, it’s a respect thing.” She said and swatted at him with the Count Chocolate box.

“I know.” He turned to her as she was giving him the side eye. “He knows I’m kidding.” He replied reaching for the cereal. “Gimmie that cereal.”

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Carol and Daryl walked to class together every day, that was another thing about the apartment, in walking distance to class. Daryl had a car but it stayed parked in a parking garage around the corner. They just walked everywhere, there wasn’t anything that wasn’t in walking distance and it was a good way to save money.

Glenn stopped at Maggie’s place which was on the way and was going to catch up to them later. Maggie had worked last night and didn’t have early class.

“So can you help me tonight, I’ll get you that pinot grigio ya like and we can sit on the roof if it’s nice enough.”

“Not tonight, I have a date.” Carol replied. “Tomorrow we can do it.”

“Who’s your date with?” He asked, not really liking that she was blowing him off. Its wasn’t exactly jealousy, it was something else, something that had been lingering a long time.

“Ed.”

“That jock, haven’t you learned yet.” He pointed to his head. “Them jocks aint got nothing up here.”

Carol stopped in the middle of the street. “And your bubble heads do?”

“We aint talkin about me.”

‘You’re an ass.” Carol said. 

He nodded. “But you love me anyway.”

He gave her that lopsided grin that always got him out of trouble with her. He piled it on with a tilt of the baseball cap he wore backwards. She took out her camera and snapped his picture and he mugged for the camera just like he always did for her.

“Unfortunately for me. Tomorrow night.” She said. “Okay Daryl.”

“Sure.” He said as they walked onto campus and towards the student center. As they came around the corner they saw none other than Carol’s date for the night kissing a blonde cheerleader.

“Holy fuckin shit.” Daryl breathed out as he reached for Carol’s arm. He grasped her gently, and tried to turn her away from the sight before them. He back pack almost fell off her shoulder and Daryl caught it, he knew her camera was in there and would break if she dropped it.

“It’s ok Daryl, we’ve only been on a few dates.” She said absentmindedly. “We’ll study tonight ok?”

“Come on let’s go.” Daryl took her hand and lead her away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ed caught up with her later that day. Carol and Maggie, Glenn’s girl were getting a drink in the student center. They had been talking about Carol’s luck with guys and how it always seemed to go the same way. She supposed she should just be happy with her pictures and friends. She and Daryl had already decided that if they were both single at the age of fifty that they would marry each other.

They had decided that a long time ago, laying in the back of his pickup truck looking up at the stars one-night back home. They spent a lot of nights like that, talking and planning their lives that would always include each other in some way.

He told her all about the stars and what they meant on those nights they sat out there in his truck, and before that it was on a blanket in her backyard.

When they were around twelve Carol’s mother had stopped letting Daryl in her room and their mothers both had a talk with them, both so sure that it was necessary.

It wasn’t, they had never looked at each other that way. They didn’t have to pretend to be brother sister, they already were.

“What time tonight Carol?” He said from behind them and Maggie gave him the evilest look.

“I don’t think so Ed.” Maggie said.

“Wasn’t talking to you Maggie.” He said drawing out her name and adding a sharp e at the end.

“Ed.” Carol said. “I’m short on darkroom time and Daryl needs help with psyche.”

“She saw you kissing that whore Collen this morning. “Maggie said.

“You listen to me Carol.” Ed said reaching for her arm and suddenly Daryl was between them.

“Problem Peltier?” Daryl said.

“This aint got nothing to do with you, Dixon.” Ed growled.

Daryl went eye to eye with him and wouldn’t back down. It got to the point where they were snarling at each other and then Ed looked away in defeat.

“Come on Carol, we got a pizza and some of that cheap ass wine we got to get to.” Daryl said putting his arm around her and leading her and Maggie away.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

“Here, let me pour you a little more, aint like we gotta sneak home like when we were kids.” Daryl said as he poured her a second glass of wine up on the roof. It was a clear night and the stars were up in the sky shining and beautiful.

It was a perfect night, they had their books up there and two lounge chairs that they sat opposite each other and looked at the books. They had just finished a pizza from down stairs and were like they always were together. Happy and laughing, they always made each other laugh.

His phone went off he swiped and looked at it with a frown.

“It’s Kelly, she says if I don’t come over right now I can forget it.” Daryl said. “Easy come, easy go I guess.”

“Go Daryl, I’m fine.” Carol waved him away.

He looked over at her. Didn’t she know by now he would never choose another girl over her. She had to know that.

He watched her as she staggered over to the radio and turned it up some more.

She had brought the radio up and it sat on the ledge by the door playing that weird reggae music she liked. 

There was no where he would rather be than on this roof, with this girl drinking cheap ass wine and listening to 311. 

Oh oh Amber is the color of your energy…oh oh shades of gold display naturally. You want to know what brings me here, you glide through my head, blind to fear and I know.

“Fuck no, havin too much fun getting you wasted.” He said clicking his glass to hers. “She knew we were studying tonight, she’s just trying to get the upper hand with me, aint happening. She wants to break it off so be it.”

“If I barf it’s your fault.” Carol slurred slightly as they sat back down on the chairs opposite each other.

“You only barf from hard liquor, I aint worried.” He said taking a long gulp and lighting a cigarette.

“I wish you’d quit.”

He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out away from her because he knew she hated it. Carol had been on his ass not to smoke since the first cigarette he ever had, she was nothing if not a first class nag. She had been nagging him over that for years.

“It’s gross and I want you to live a long time.” She said leaning across from him in her chair.

“Don’t worry Carol. I aint going nowhere.”

“Better not.” She said, looking into his eyes and she swore she saw a flash of something there, as he sat up and looked at her. Then it was gone.

Carol leaned over to kiss his cheek and missed. Her lips hit his and his hand went to the back of her neck almost out of instinct. Before she knew it he had pulled her onto his lap and was kissing her.

Daryl hadn’t meant to do that but it just felt right to pull her over to him. He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say it didn’t feel good and right. He couldn’t hold it back; it was like a flood of emotions that were let lose all of the sudden.

Oh no, she thought to herself, she had gone fifteen years without this happening and both of them getting rejected and drunk at the same time was a recipe for disaster, she just knew it. But his hands were going up her back and she was feeling something so good. 

She had been right; she had seen something flash in his eyes.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was straddled across his lap. Carol felt like she was getting a fever and sweat was breaking out along her hairline. She had never been so thoroughly kissed in all her life.

She never felt herself catch fire this way before with someone either, and it was him. Didn’t it just figure.

“This is a bad Idea.” Carol said and he just kissed her again she let him because fuck it felt good. Her head was swimming, but she kept thinking of what might happen if they didn’t stop.

“No, it’s a very good idea.” He said chasing her lips and kissing her again. This was the best idea he had ever gotten as far as he was concerned. “We kissed before, what’s …”

“We were eleven and you didn’t stick your tongue in my mouth that time.”

Daryl laughed and pulled her against himself. “Just stay put.”

His arms went around her back and held her against his chest as he kissed her again’ this time more demanding and filled with fire. She felt his hands on the back of her shirt lifting the material and running his fingers against her skin.

She brought her hands up his hard chest and around his neck and just for once in her life let herself go.

“Where’s Glenn?” She whispered between kisses.

“At Maggie’s.” He said as his hands settled on her hips. She was looking at him and he could swear she could see right into his soul.

“Are we really doing this?” She whispered in the darkness.

“Only if you want to.”

Then she rocked her hips against him and he almost jumped out of the chair. She did it again and watched as his head fell back against the chair.

“I do.” She said and leaned down to kiss him.

Daryl pulled her down against him and in one swift movement managed to position them so that they were laying facing each other.

He reached and brushed her hair out of her face, he had gazed on her beautiful face so many times in his life, but tonight was different. She looked different to him, because he was seeing her with new eyes.

Carol looked up at the sky and felt like the world was tilting as she felt his hands come up her sides and his lips on her neck. As she brought her hands over his shoulders and into his hair she realized this didn’t feel weird, it felt right.

“You sure?” He asked again, bringing his hands under the back of her shirt again.

“Very.” She kissed him again. “Do you have?”

“Downstairs…” He moved slightly like he was going to get up.

“No, I’m on the pill.”

“I know.” Of course he knew, they had lived together for years.

“You’re clean?” She asked, not wanting to break the moment, but having to ask that question.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Always used condoms.”

“Always.” He said. “No matter what.”

“Me too…maybe just this once?”

“God Carol.” He said maneuvering himself in between her legs. “You wanna do it right here?”

‘Right now.” She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, and when she saw his face again he had the goofiest look on it.

“I think I’m in love with you.” He murmured against her neck and brought his lips to the spot right under her ear.

Daryl could see the goosebumps breaking out all over her neck and body and it made him crazy as he kissed and licked down her neck. He had never seen that happen to someone before and then she let out a moan that almost finished him off before he even got started.

It had always been his experience that girls were quiet with him and he had the feeling this wasn’t going to be the same. That thought made his dick harder instantly, and then he felt her small hands on his belt buckle.

“Whoa, wait a second Carol.” He put his hand on hers. “We aint there yet.”

“But, I thought?”

She looked at him confused, thinking he had changed his mind and she didn’t know if she could face him in the morning if he had. She was panicked and he saw the look on her face.

“Oh. Ohhh.” He said touching her face. “We’re there but we aint there yet.”

He brought his hand down over her breast and slid his palm across her shirt.

“You know.” He nodded at her, bringing his hand down over her stomach.

“Oh.” He eyes went wide. “Daryl, I don’t have very good luck with that.”

“What?” His eyes almost crossed. “Luck aint got anything to do with it.” He said, and then he realized what she was saying and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was 2016. “You telling me you aint ever come before?”

She covered her face and peeked out of her fingers at him.

“I can’t believe you.” She whispered. “Of course I have, just not with a guy around.”

His eyes brightened and he wiggled his eyebrow at her. “A girl?”

“No, you ass.” She swatted at his arm. “Only alone. I get too nervous and I can’t relax”

She laid there with her hands over her face and he slowly pulled her fingers off until they were looking at each other.

“It just won’t happen for me.”

“How many guys you slept with?” He watched as her face turned red and even in the moonlight he could see it.

“Three, you know them.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said shaking his head. “None of those assholes ever went down on you?”

Her eyes grew wider and she shook her head vigeriously. “I can’t do that, I’m too embarrassed.”

“Oh for fucks sake Carol, you know me, I aint gonna hurt you and I promise.” He held up two fingers. “You don’t like it, tell me to stop and I will. Scouts honor.”

“You were never a boy scout you big liar.” She laughed.

He reached his hand down her stomach further and made little circles around her belly button then he winked at her.

“But you’re gonna like it.” He kissed her once and then brought his hands to the buttons on her jeans. He could tell she was a nervous wreck but she let him take off her jeans. “Close your eyes if ya want.”

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, then she felt his fingers at the waist band of her underwear, but he just lingered there. Her heart was starting to jump in her chest and her breathing grew more labored, she was used to this, she had no trouble being turned on, it was when they touched her that she tensed up. 

It had been frustration at first but she got over that and just enjoyed the parts she could enjoy. She had been thinking about just that when she felt his touch through her underwear. He was gentle, as if he was tickling her and she let out a noise she had never heard from herself before.

“I got you sweetheart.” He murmured into her ear and then he was kissing down her neck wet and delicious and she was helpless. She felt his hand reach up to the back of her bra and feel around, and by now her breathing was getting faster.

Carol reached to the front of her bra and opened the front clasp, his hands were coming up her sides and then she felt his mouth on her nipple through her thin t shirt. She arched her back into his face and groaned as his hand went to work on the other.

She could come just from this, she was sure of it, this was other worldly, and she concentrated on just letting herself feel it. In the morning they could sort this whole thing out, but right now, she wasn’t letting her head fuck things up for her again.

This was too good.

“You ok?” He asked as he kissed down rib cage towards her stomach and he stopped and looked up at her.

She nodded and let out a sigh. “I’m ok.”

“Ok. You let me know if you don’t like it.” He grinned a wicked grin at her that said he was sure she was going to like it and continued moving south. 

She was anticipating it now, she couldn’t wait and he was trouble. She had known that all along, which is why they never went there with each other and now he was kissing the inside of her thighs and pulling her legs up and apart slightly. He was big trouble.

Then he surprised her by shoving his face into her underwear, which she was sure were soaked already, and he groaned so loud she was sure Maggie and Glenn would hear on the other block.

“Jesus Daryl…shhhhh.” She giggled.

“No fucking way this is good stuff.” He moved his face against her and growled, and she almost came off the chair.

“Oh my God.” She breathed out hardly able to catch her breath and then she felt his finger inside her underwear, soft and gentle like before and her hands went down to his hair and pulled. “Take them off.”

He didn’t listen to her and lay his head on her thigh and slid his finger against her skin and inside her. Then another and she was pulling his hair harder.

“Sorry…” She said softly, letting go of his hair.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said sliding her underwear down her legs and grinning at her. “Feels good.”

Carol put her fingers back in his hair and he started kissing down her inner thigh. She looked up into the sky and tried not to think about her nerves and then she felt it. More accurately she felt him, his lips on her and his tongue.

Daryl positioned himself between her legs and licked her with the flat of his tongue and she screamed out loud. She swore she felt him smile against her and she would have been annoyed otherwise but not right now.

He could be as cocky as he wanted to because he was right, it felt incredible and she wanted more and more. He was so gentle with her, the way he touched her thighs and the way he moved his lips against her. That was what other boys did wrong and he did it so right.

Carol let out a sigh and hung onto his hair like it would keep her from floating off the chair and she felt like she was in real danger of doing that. She looked up at the stars and they were moving all around in the sky. The moon was out and it hung white in the sky and she watched the night sky and totally gave herself over to him.

He slid his lips and tongue all over her like an expert and she was a mess in the best way possible. She had never felt anything like this and she knew this time it was going to happen. She could feel it building and building with every movement he made against her flesh until she was at the edge of the cliff.

He hadn’t lied, he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly where to be to make her legs start shaking. She rolled her hips against him trying to get some kind of relief and soon he was giving her what she needed.

She couldn’t stop it and she couldn’t stop the screams that echoed through the night off the roof either. She pushed him off of her in a fever and reached for the belt on his jeans. Carol had never wanted someone so much in her entire life and she needed his pants off right now. He came up to kiss her and they both worked his jeans down and off.

He laid down on the chair and she crawled over top of him. She didn’t mean to be so aggressive but he didn’t seem to mind, he just had a smug look on his face that she wanted to slap off of him. She settled on teasing him the way he had teased her, by brushing herself against his dick the way he had swiped his fingers against her.

Daryl was ready to explode now because his dick had been throbbing the entire time he had been between her legs. He pulled up so that he was sitting and she was sitting on his lap, pulling her chest to chest and then she sunk down on him.

“Fuck…” Was all he could say, she was wet and warm around him and tight. They stayed that way a minute, holding each other tight and then started to move.

The air was cool against their sweaty skin when a breeze came by but they didn’t really notice. They were kissing each other in a frenzy and moving together as if they were one person.

“This isn’t going to last long sweetheart, touch yourself, I gotta feel you come.” He groaned into the side of her neck.

Before tonight she would have been appalled at his request, but not now. She did as he asked and watched his eyes turn black, his pupils blown wide by what he was seeing. Carol had no idea how inexperienced she had been, she thought she knew what she was doing in bed, her eyes were wide open now.

“I can’t.” She said, bringing her fingers across herself. “It never happens twice.”

“Never say never.” He reached down and joined his hand with hers and she threw her head back as her body reacted to him. He kissed her hard and whispered the dirtiest things in her ear until he felt her body contract against him and then he was lost to it too.

He fell back into the chair pulling her on top of him after they both finally caught their breath and kissed the side of her head.

“Wow.” She whispered into the night as he ran his fingers through her hair.

‘Yeah.” He looked up at the sky and the stars moving above him. “Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
